mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Top 10 Piores Títulos BR (por WaxingCrescent)
Se enganaram quando acharam que os Top 10 estavam mortos. Haha! Peguei vocês de surpresa. Uma surpresa maior seria se fosse a Parte 1 de Red Fields: Purple Destiny, que nunca sai. Agora que a 5ª Temporada em PT-BR terminou, me senti motivado em fazer esse blogue, que eu classifico como blogue de humor, para mais uma vez pegar no pé da nossa dublagem HUE HUE BR. Lembram desse blogue? Top 10 Maiores Vacilos da Dublagem PT-BR. Bom, esse de hoje será o segundo da matéria "Dublagem PT-BR" Mas relaxem, isso está longe de ser uma crítica ao trabalho dos dubladores, estarei apenas falando M A L A N D R A M E N T E sobre os títulos dos episódios que foram traduzidos para nosso país. Muitas vezes, os States dão um título referenciado à alguma coisa, então quando os BRs vão traduzir, acabam por criar algumas pérolas. Se você ainda não leu e quiser ler, aqui estão meus dois últimos blogues: *7 Coisas Para não se Esperar da Hasbro *7 Coisas que Gosto em MLP:FiM Agora vamos para a matéria: 10 - Temporada de Coice na Macieira thumb|300pxEu penso que cada temporada que vai sendo lançada, os títulos vão ficando mais complicados de se traduzirem, mas desde o início já tinham títulos que eu considero feios. O maior exemplo na 1ª Temporada é o título BR de Applebuck Season, que foi traduzido para Temporada de Coice na Macieira. Para falar a verdade, além de ser uma tradução literal, não consigo imaginar uma que seria melhor, mas simplesmente acho o nome do episódio 4 muito tosco, sem falar que eu chamei erroneamente de "Temporada de Coice's' na Macieira" por muito tempo. Quando conheci seu nome original, fiz questão de rapidamente me acostumar com ele, talvez sendo até o primeiro episódio que acostumei a chamar pelo nome verdadeiro. 9 - Orgulhosa Pinkie thumb|left|300pxPinkie Pride está entre meus episódios favoritos da 4ª Temporada, mas reconheço que seu título BR, Orgulhosa Pinkie, ficou muito mal. Mesmo eu tendo a mania de colocar um adjetivo antes de um substantivo em uma frase, eu simplesmente acho horrível isso em um título, porém se o título fosse "Pinkie Orgulhosa" também ficaria mal visto. A melhor opção seria "O Orgulho de Pinkie", que, se não me engano, é o título PT-PT, além de que essa seria uma tradução literal para o título original 8 - Encontro das Irmãs de Casco / O Clube das Irmãs de Casco thumb|300pxOs E.U.A. tem a mania de fazer trocadilhos com algumas palavras, relacionando aos personagens pôneis, como o "everyone" que se tornou o famoso "everypony". Esse tipo de trocadilho é visto no título do 5º Episódio da 2ª Temporada, que é Sisterhooves Social, "sisterhooves" é um trocadilho para "sisterhood" que significa "irmandade". Porém os BRs traduziram ao pé da letra com trocadilho e tudo, virando Encontro das Irmãs de Casco. Na minha opinião, o título soaria melhor se fosse "Irmandade Social", só que isso quebraria a perna dos tradutores quando fossem traduzir o Brotherhooves Social, que acabou virando O Clube das Irmãs de Casco, que também soa muito mal, sem falar que a palavra "brotherhooves" ou "brotherhood" não teve espaço no título BR, já que não houve uma versão masculina da palavra para ser o oposto de "Encontro das Irmãs de Casco". Então, nesse caso, acho que o melhor para o 17º Episódio da 5ª Temporada fosse "Encontro dos Irmãos de Casco", Já que não tinha como voltar atrás no episódio da 2ª Temporada. 7 - Cruzadas da Cutie Mark thumb|left|300pxAté uma das maiores obras primas da Hasbro acabou tendo seu título zoado em solo BR. Desde Amending Fences eu não assisto os episódios dublados. Então atualiza esse detalhe em seu perfil, sua mula. Por esse motivo eu perdi um pouco o foco nos novos títulos BR, então devo dar todos os créditos para a Flower que fez eu perceber o tanto que o título desse episódio ficou tosco. Eu acho que a palavra "Lost" tem um bom impacto, já que The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone é meu título original favorito e Crusaders of the Lost Mark não fica muito para atrás. Porém sua versão BR é Cruzadas da Cutie Mark. Tá, mas por que não é "A Cruzada da Marca Perdida"? Não seria um belo título, mas eu acho que seria muito melhor do que o oficial. 6 - Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas thumb|300pxEu não fiquei contando letras para saber se esse é o maior título BR até agora, mas, caramba! Que título enorme. Keep Calm and Flutter On é uma referência para a frase "Keep Calm and Carry On" não me diga, e é mais um caso onde os BR se atrapalharam e tiveram dificuldades para criar um título decente, então criando um título enorme que soa ridículo. Certo que "Flutter" é uma palavra que não tem tradução direta, significando exatamente o ato de bater as asas, mas o "continue" que seria uma tradução direta para "carry on" ficou sem sentido. Mesmo ainda ficando bastante feio, acho que o melhor seria "Mantenha a Calma e Bata as Asas", por ser um título menos grosseiro, além de ser bem menor. 5 - Lareira e Decepção thumb|left|300pxDecepção é o título desse episódio BR. Hearthbreakers é um trocadilho com a palavra "heartbreaker", que significa "destruidor de corações" e com o "Hearth's Warming", que é o evento equivalente ao Natal na série. O nome traduzido para "Lareira Calorosa" não é tão mal assim, mas a fusão desse nome com a palavra "decepção" criou o Lareira e Decepção, que ficou bem esquisito. "Hearthbreakers" é aquela palavra que não dá para traduzir, o jeito era apenas sentar, chorar e aceitar o fato, igual foi com Filli Vanilli, ou será que um dia cogitaram em traduzí-lo para "Potranca de Baunilha"? Agora vamos ver quando sair o nome BR de A Hearth's Warming Tail, não duvido que será "A Cauda da Lareira Calorosa". 4 - O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Primeira Parte e O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Segunda Parte thumb|300pxQuando saiu a versão BR do especial de estreia da 5ª Temporada, ele veio com um nome bastante curioso. Quem se lembra das aspas em "Cutie Mark"? Alias, esse é o título oficial BR, a wiki apenas adaptou para uma forma que ficasse melhor, a partir de uma votação. Tirando esse detalhe, o nome até que não soa mal, já que não tinha como uma tradução literária como "O Mapa Cutie" ou "O Belo Mapa". O problema persiste nesses estranhos "Primeira Parte" e "Segunda Parte". Por que raios não pôde continuar como "Parte 1" e "Parte 2" como em TODO episódio especial BR?! O pior é que o especial de encerramento da 5ª Temporada veio com "Parte 1" e "Parte 2" em seu título. E o Oscar para os título BR mais zoado da série vai para...O Mapa das "Cutie Marks", Primeira Parte e Segunda Parte. ' 3 - A Fluttershy Furacão thumb|left|300pxCaramba! Isso não é título para se colocar em um show infantil, mesmo que muitas crianças podem demorar até entender o significado de quando as pessoas usam a palavra "furacão" em conjunto com o nome de uma pessoa do sexo feminino. Mesmo sendo uma tradução literária do título original, o título BR, além de ser feio, ficou soando de uma forma estranha. Para quem não sabe, dizer que uma mulher é um furacão, estaria se referindo a ela de uma forma com conotações sexuais (Não irei entrar em detalhes, porque esse não é o lugar para isso). Também já ouvi falar que chamar alguém de "furacão" estaria se referindo que, por onde essa pessoa passa, ela deixa um rastro de estrago, ou seja, se referindo como uma pessoa 'barraqueira', e todos sabem que Fluttershy não é uma personagem desse jeito. Caramba, ''Hurricane Fluttershy soa tão legal, e A Fluttershy Furacão ficou soando de uma forma bizarra. 2 - Pôneis Poderosos thumb|300pxNão! Não estou pegando no pé desse episódio de novo e nem das Mane 6 como Power Ponies, e sim em seu título BR. Esse episódio eu simplesmente sempre me recusei a chamá-lo pelo nome BR, o único até agora. Eu queria saber o motivo do título do episódio não ser Power Ponies também, assim como o original. Tivemos outros dois casos de títulos não traduzidos na mesma temporada, que foi Filli Vanilli, mencionado anteriormente, e Pinkie Apple Pie, que ainda bem que não traduziram para "Torta de Maçã do Dedo Mindinho". Eu penso que mesmo que o título ficasse em inglês, igual ao episódio do Slenderman, não haveria problemas, já que em todo o episódio BR, os personagens são referidos como "Power Ponies" e não "Pôneis Poderosos". Vale lembrar ainda que, se você for assistir o episódio dublado, vai encontrar aquela pérola de "Põneis Poderosos" no cartão de título. O erro é o "~" no lugar do "^", na palavra "pôneis". 1 - A Principal Atração com Crinas thumb|left|300pxE finalmente aquele que me incentivou a fazer essa matéria, que eu elegi como o mais ridículo de todos. Relaxem, não estarei alfinetando The Mane Attraction novamente. No dia que o episódio BR saiu, quando eu entrei na wiki, eu me deparei com o título desse episódio nas atividades recentes, eu logo parei e pensei: "_Putz! Que título horrível!". Então eu vi os comentários de Love Charming e Glimm Sweet, que também criticavam o título BR. Por esses motivos eu simplesmente comecei a passar mal de tanto rir do título do episódio. Além de, mais uma vez, colocarem um adjetivo antes de um substantivo, os BRs traduziram mais um trocadilho de uma forma literária, que dessa vez foi a palavra "mane" que é um trocadilho para "main", que significa "principal", e como "mane" significa "crina", os BR juntaram tudo e tacaram no título do episódio, ficando A Principal Atração com Crinas. Como eu já disse anteriormente, não custava nada deixar apenas "A Atração Principal", que soava muito melhor e jamais estaria num Top 10 de piores títulos BR. - Então é isso pessoal, espero que tenham gostado e se divertido com essa matéria, que eu trouxe com um tom de humor. Vou lembrar mais uma vez que esse não foi um ataque contra os episódios mencionados, visto que vários deles estão entre meus preferidos como Pinkie Pride, Hearthbreakers, Sisterhooves Social e Hurricane Fluttershy e as duas partes de The Cutie Map, e Cruzaders of the Lost Mark, que estão no meu Top 10 de episódios favoritos. Esse blogue apenas foi para criticar/zoar os títulos BR desses respectivos episódios. Mais uma vez quero agradecer a todos aqueles que acompanham e comentam positivamente em meus blogues, vocês são demais e são meus usuários favoritos. Também, se possível, deixem suas opiniões dizendo o que acharam desse Top 10, além de apontar outros títulos BR que vocês consideram ridículos. E se quiserem uma versão positiva desse blogue, tanto PT-BR ou EN, também podem estar deixando nos comentários para eu saber. =) Muito obrigado por tudo e até a próxima. =D Categoria:Entradas em blogues